


ShyWolf

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bingo Event, Fluff, Kisses Bingo, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles wants this and Derek is going to give in. It's just a little gesture.Kisses Bingo: Hand Holding
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135265
Kudos: 73
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	ShyWolf

**Author's Note:**

> During early Sterek in the NTW series.

"This is stupid," Derek told Stiles, his boyfriend? He didn't really know what to call Stiles, Derek felt to old and jaded to have a boyfriend and partner sounded so adult so they were somewhere in the middle with no good name. And plus, Derek was going to break up with Stiles if he didn't stop being a moron. It was going to happen sooner or later because Stiles was such a moron.

Stiles was standing just to the side of the Camaro while Derek got out, they were together outside the small Beacon Hills theater and Stiles was holding his hand out, looking expectant. Derek stated, "No."

"Derek, you did promise to do this, so put that Sourwolf face away and do it."

"No, I will do it inside. Not out here where anyone could see us. Your _father could see us!"_ Derek snarled.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "First off, you're the only one who thinks there is a problem with my dad and secondly, he's at the station working because he's the sheriff and this is his normal shift. He isn't really a 'spy on his kid' kind of dad. He's more of a 'turn on the find-my-phone app and track me where I go' dad."

"Oh, that's reassuring," Derek rolled his eyes so hard it kind of hurt and there Stiles stood, hand out and waiting. 

"We're going to miss the previews," Derek added sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's your fault," Stiles snickered.

“I’m just going to go in without you,” Derek decided and moved to walk past Stiles but the scrawny human just inserted himself between Derek and the door, putting one hand on his shoulder rubbing his thumb along Derek’s collarbone, doing that thing where he was comforting but also smug because he knew that Derek wasn’t going to push him away.

Derek tried to hold his glower but he’d been attuned to Stiles’s scent and touch and found it soothing for longer than they’d been dating. Dating’s a good term, Derek thought before he tried to shake Stiles off (though he didn’t try very hard if Derek was being honest with himself).

“Okay, if its so bad then I won’t push,” Stiles said and turned to walk towards the front door and Derek followed. He couldn’t help but shove his hands down into his jacket pockets so far that he could hear the leather creaking, on the verge of ripping. They bought the tickets, grabbed some popcorn and soda because Stiles couldn’t go to a movie without it before going into the theater.

They found a couple of seats near the back so they would be away from most of the other people who were here for the show and settled down in the seats. Derek watched as Stiles got situated with the soda on the side Derek wasn’t sitting on and the popcorn propped up in his lap before he held out his hand again.

Derek groaned and held his hand out so Stiles could tangle them together and position them in the space between them in the most comfortable way and Derek looked around like someone was pointing a spotlight on them. He knew it was ridiculous, Derek knew that but it still freaked him out sometimes—he didn’t want anyone to claim he was taking advantage of Stiles. He couldn’t stand the idea that either of them were going to get into trouble for this.

Stiles leaned in close and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “You are safe here with me, love.”

Derek rolled his eyes because Stiles wasn’t going to make _him_ safe, it was mostly the other way around. Though Stiles was one of the most badass humans Derek had ever had the pleasure of knowing so maybe he was safe with Stiles. And maybe it wasn’t about physicality, maybe it was just that Stiles wasn’t ever going to do anything to hurt him like so many others had.

“Yeah, maybe I am,” Derek whispered and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’s lips before the movie started (they had missed the previews but Derek wasn’t all that mad about it anyway).

And when the movie was over, Derek let Stiles drag him out of the building by their still clasped hands.


End file.
